Four Years You'll Cherish Forever
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: Max is moving to Virginia, leaving the family she loved behind, to live with her father, Jeb. Along the way of her high school experience, she meets Fang, the boy she thought she would never fall in love with, but somehow, she did. AU, T for language.
1. I'll Miss You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters related, but I do own the plot and the way I set up cities, schools, or anything stated mine.**

**Max and "the Flock" have no wings and their ages are extremely different from the books:**

**Max, Iggy, Fang: 15 (not that different)**

**Nudge: 13**

**Ella: 12**

**Gazzy: 6**

**Angel: 7 months**

**I wanted to try something new and step away from my normal type of story, so could you please review your opinion?**

**

* * *

**

I sighed and walked out of my room, my bags almost bulging with clothes, décor, and various other items. I had a pillow in my right hand and my left was clutching four bags. I yawned once; then made the decent down the stairs; I almost tripped over one of my younger brother's toys when I finally made it down the stairs.

I made it down to my living room, my Mom; Valencia Martinez was sitting on the couch. She was laying down watching television with baby Angel cuddled on her chest.

My mother had extremely dark hair and tanned skin, she had warm chocolate eyes very similar to mine. Angel on the other hand was extremely pale with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. She got most of her features from Jeb.

Jeb is my "dad". He divorced with mother just weeks ago, but she didn't really mind. Her bravery through the entire divorce thing was extremely inspiring.

Mom looked up at me with a pleased smile on her face, "Are you ready?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am. I'm just going to miss you guys on the trip, though."

I set my bags on the carpet and looked at her with my arms outstretched. I had so many bags packed because I was going to a high school up in Virginia, it was an idea that Jeb had wanted me to try; I would live with him for a time, he during the divorce packed his things and moved up in the cooler states unlike us, who stayed in our nice Arizona house.

She grinned at me, standing up and hugged me with one arm; I took Angel from her hands. Angel looked up at me with those adorable bright eyes and cooed in adoration. I tickled her chin lightly and she cooed again.

I held her close as Mom and I made it to the kitchen where Gazzy was. He was leaning on the table with a sad expression on his face, rolling one of his hot wheels half-heartedly.

Gazzy himself was most like Angel, with blue eyes and blonde hair, but only a tad bit tanner then her, about my skin tone. I had a slight tan, not as dark as mom.

Ella was next to him, leaning on his should and patting his back. Ella was only twelve but was so caring for her siblings. Gazzy on the other hand was six; Angel was just seven months old in comparison to everyone else, though she was identical in many ways with Gazzer.

Ella was a photocopy of my Mom in comparison to everyone else, I had dirty blonde hair with brown streaks in it and Mom's brown eyes, but Ella was dark hair, skin, and eyes.

She looked up at me, "He's sad, he'll miss you."

She stood up and hugged me, "And I will, too."

I hugged her in return and knelt down on the tile, reaching the height of Gazzy. I leaned my spare arm on him. "Big boys don't cry, you know."

He looked at me and wiped a tear off of his cheek. "But nobody here _understands_ cars like you."

It was true, Gazzy had no brotherly figures or a father, so I had to take that place, I studied dinosaurs with him and enjoyed entertaining him with his racecar toys when he was down. But right now was a time when I can't. I had to catch a flight to Yorktown.

"Ella is willing to play with you whenever," I looked at her and he did too, she smiled. "But I have to go."

Angel squirmed in my arms, reaching her tiny ones out to Gazzy. He picked her up. "And Angel needs her big brother," I said.

He half smiled and I ruffled his hair. It sprang back up to his normal, spiky blonde self. I stood up and walked to the living room with all of them behind me.

I grabbed two of my bags and mom grabbed the other two, Ella picked up my pillow. I made my way to the door of our house. I opened the door and stepped out, rolling my bags down the driveway.

"The door is unlocked," Mom said to me. I grasped the handle of her black Sedan and opened it up. I took my pillow from Ella and set it down on the floor of the shotgun seat. I rolled the two bags to the trunk and Ella ran over and opened it up, pushing in above my head. I looked down at her, smiling.

We all piled up in the car, I started the car for mom as she quickly buckled Angel in her seat in the middle of the back seats. I turned on the modern station and the song "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars filled up the car. Ella hummed in tune and Angel clapped her hands a bit as mom finally got into the driver's seat.

Gazzy was behind Mom, he was huddled up, arms wrapped around his legs. He looked out the window and I sighed. We backed up and Mom turned the car, driving past the house I grew up in.

It was a small, two-storied house that was made out of dark adobe bricks and had two small trees that never grew in the front. The flower beds never looked extremely good, but I always liked them.

We passed up other houses, none similar to ours, and made our way out of the neighborhood.

Thankfully I wasn't leaving any friends behind me, they had already moved on to who knows where. I was just leaving the simple life I knew and loved behind me.

And that was the thing that shocked me most…

What was I going to do with this different routine? Should I make friends or stay alone in the background?

And will I be so lonely I'll long to go back to Mesa and break my father's heart?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Subscribe, review, or favorite for more!**


	2. Fang's Girlfriend Has Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters related, but I do own the plot and the way I set up cities, schools, or anything stated mine.**

**Iggy can see if you are wondering.**

**A quick shout out to Volleyrocker for being such an enthusiastic first reviewer. You my friend, are awesome. And Katherine, for tending to always loving my stories. And also to Happy Never Meant Perfect, love the username by the way. And my "niece" Lizzy.**

**I was thoroughly disgusted as I typed Fang's point of view to describe Lissa. I'm not a dude so I had to be creative…just ewww…**

**

* * *

**

Fang POV

I walked out of my room over to the stair way, taking two flights down the stairs over to the kitchen, where my brother Iggy was cooking. "I thought I smelt bacon."

He jumped, "Fang, what the hell? Could you be any quieter?"

I shrugged, smirking. I walked to the kitchen table where a small vase of flowers were. "Nudge?" I said, pointing to the various lilies and roses were placed.

He shrugged in reply to my "annoying" shrugging issue. "I guess."

Nudge walked in, her caramel curls put up into a ponytail. "Iggy, I demand to have food…ooh…bacon!" She ran over to the plate next to the stove and stole a piece.

"Hey!" Iggy said, his blue eyes flaring in anger.

I jumped up and picked the piece out from Nudge's hand, "Now it's mine and the problem is solved."

Nudge moaned as I took a bite. "Fang, what the heck?"

I looked away from the evil brown eyes. "Whatever."

Thankfully, Nudge stayed silent during breakfast and Iggy ignored us too. Peace and quiet for a change. That was unusual for a Saturday morning. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Work," Nudge said, "You know, what do you think of getting up every morning at like, five and getting out of bed that early? I'd like, die or something…anyways, today I'm going to the mall with one of my friends and since they aren't here, one of you have to drive me. I know you can't but you know…"

She blabbed on and Iggy scooted his chair away from her.

I sighed and got up from the table.

"Well fine then, Mr. Emo!" Iggy stuck his strawberry blonde hair out of the doorway as I reached the stairs. "Go sulk somewhere else!"

I heard Nudge blab about my emo-ness. "Whatever."

"Well, at least I have plans other than updating my Facebook status!" He called out to me as I made it to the steps.

"I don't have a Facebook." I sighed at him.

"Exactly! You have nothing to do!" Nudge and Iggy laughed.

I ran back into the kitchen, glaring at them, and then proceeding to walk up the stairs to my room.

I plopped onto my bed loudly, yawning before proceeding to look at the time, **10:37**. Crap! I was going to be late for…nothing because I'm such a loser.

Dammit…

My phone beeped and vibrated in my pocket. I ignored it before it beeped again.

And again.

And again.

"MY GOD!" I said, pulling out my iPhone.

I unlocked it only to see four messages from my girlfriend, Lissa.

**Nick whre r u?**

Next message:

**Nck wre r u? 3 Lissa**

I looked at the next one.

**Nick why r u nt anserin ur phne? :(**

I sighed. I almost didn't want to reply.

**Nck I r comin 2 ur hose. D:**

The phone shook again and another message popped up:

****house**

I put the phone on lock and tossed it to the ground. I looked out the window only to see Lissa running to my house with her cell phone in hand with her purse on her shoulder. I couldn't see her face, only the top of her head.

I closed the curtain and ran down the two flights of stairs until making it to the living room, where Nudge and Iggy were sitting on the two couches, watching recorded episodes of Glee.

How Iggy stood that show I have no idea.

"Guys!" I said. "Firehead is here!"

They nodded quickly and shut off the television. I watched them charge for the stairs as the doorbell rang twice. I ran to it.

"Hey…fir…I mean Lissa!" I said. "What's up…?"

"Nick you didn't answer your phone at ALL!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, cell phone in hand. "I was wondering if you even cared about me anymore!"

_I never did. _"Um…no! I just…can't text that fast, you know?" I shook my head quickly.

She sighed and pulled her sunglasses up, revealing her bright green eyes.

I was practically blinded in disgust.

I only liked two things about my girlfriend: her hair. Redheads are just…wow. And then there is her body. I mean, for a fifteen year-old she's just perfect in that way.

But she's stuck up, aggravating, a snotty rich kid…wait. I just remembered my house. Three storied white mansion. Dammit.

She's also just too perfect.

By _too perfect_ I mean a slut.

She walked into my house and I noted her outfit. White bitch-shorts with a strapless midnight blue top. By bitch-shorts I meant booty shorts.

Disturbingly amazing.

Sometimes I cancel myself out.

Lissa plopped onto our leather couch and looked at me. "Be a good boyfriend and get me a diet coke?" She pleaded, blinking her eyes constantly.

"If you have something in your eyes, just wipe it out with a tissue. And yes to the coke," I walked out into the kitchen as she pouted.

Iggy and Nudge already had a drink ready, filled to the brim with diet coca-cola and ice. I nodded at them and Nudge mouthed, "good luck".

I scurried into the living room again and handed her the stupid soda. She sipped it and spat it all out, onto me. "This isn't _diet_!"

I sighed, _regular_ coca-cola dripping from my face and hair.

After her rant on how regular gives her the burps or something, she finally noticed my, standing leaned over her, eyes closed in shock, dripping the rejected soda.

"OhmygoshNick!" She said quickly and grabbed the box of tissues I had pointed out to her from the table next to the couch that was up against the wall.

She dabbed at my face and eyes until I was covered in tissue fibers and sticky at that. She pushed me onto the chair and bent over me, picking tissue out of my hair.

I opened my eyes and looked in front of me and tried hard not to scream. If I tilted my head too much, I could _freaking see the start of her freaking cleavage!_

In any other scenarios with any other girl, that would have been the most awesome thing.

But no.

Thankfully I didn't see anything else.

I groped the couch for the tissue box, when I found it I grabbed a couple of the tissues. Lissa shooed my hand away from the box, I only got a grip on three. "Lissa, I can clean myself up. Just _go_."

"No," she said, picking more fibers out of my hair.

I took the tissues and shoved them where she was "showing off". I pushed her away and got up, walking out of the living room.

Lissa chased after me. She looked at me with wide eyes. "But Nick I screwed up so much! I gotta help!" She fluttered her eyes again, looking possessed.

"Whatever, you still have to go," I quickly ran up the stairs and left her at the foot of them, whimpering.

I'm just breaking hearts everywhere I go.

* * *

**Subscribe, review, or favorite for more! I especially like the second option!**

**Remember what I just wrote for your amusement! I think I deserve credit.**

**Hint hint. *pokes button below***


	3. Meeting Dylan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters related, but I do own the plot and the way I set up cities, schools, or anything stated mine.**

**Okay, just wanted to tell ya'll something: Happy Early New Year!**

**I also felt like saying I have the new iPod Touch 4 and my facetime ringtone is**_** Boom Boom Pow**_**. I am totally obsessed with the Black Eyed Peas**

**I hope you like the chapter! Sorry it is so short, it barely broke 1,000 words! I just wanted to get something up, though yesterday I updated **_**Breaking Free**_** and the day before I updated this and added a new story, a one-shot called **_**No Matter What**_**.**

**Okay, this chapter is Max POV. Next chapter will be Fang and so forth…get it?**

…**Unless I actually feel the need to switch POV's through the chapter. Then I might.**

* * *

I unloaded my bags out of the back of my mother's truck; I looked at her with a brave face. "I guess I'll just head in…"

"Yes, yes!" She said, flustered, waving her hands in the air before rummaging through her pockets. "Um…" She pulled out a wad of cash. "Here's money for snacks at the food court since I know you'll get hungry, or for gum at those gift shops so the elevation doesn't mess with your ears…"

"Mom," I said, stopping her. "I get it. Try to relax, chill out for the kids. Don't freak them out with all your hand waving."

She sighed sadly, "I'm just going to miss you so much, I'm sorry," she reached her hands out, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her dark hair. "I'll miss you too, Mom."

She let go of me. "Now go on, don't be late for your flight. Here's that packet…the one for the trip there. You'll show it to the…the…that person," she waved it off.

"Yup," I said, "I'll go now, bye." I waved at the car windows and my siblings waved at me.

I mean, even Angel. Total "awww" moment.

* * *

I sat by the entrance to the plane quietly, looking out the window, watching other planes glide along the runway. One took off in the distance and got me thinking, what would it be like to be a bird? Or to have wings?

I immediately shook off the thought, _people can't fly, that's ridiculous Max…_

I shuffled in my denim colored seat, bending to the ground to pick up my tote bag, grabbing my iPod to turn it off, the plane would be here any minute, then proceeding to shut my phone down.

I was rummaging through my purse when somebody sat right next to me. "Mom, maybe Dad dropped you off here didn't they? I'm assuming they're sending you off to Virginia, that's where this plane is going, right? Well, that's what my mom is doing."

I looked up to the voice and blushed when I saw the boy next to me. He had nice, clean cut dirty blonde hair with the most vibrant turquoise eyes…

"Er…yeah," I nodded quickly, mentally slapping myself in embarrassment. _Chill, Max!_

"I'm Dylan," He smiled, holding his hand out; I caught my breath quickly as I shook it.

"Max," I said in reply.

"So why are you going?"

"Why what…oh. My dad lives there, he wanted me to come up for High School, I'll be a freshmen when school starts. But when I get there I will have a entire free month…I guess that's good," I looked back down at my purse, hoping the gorgeous kid next to me would just drop it and leave me from future embarrassment.

"Hmm, cool, I actually will also be a freshmen at the high school right by we are landing…er…Yorktown or something," he trailed off in confusion.

His face would probably had been cute confused, but I didn't looked up from my purse as I got a piece of mint gum from my purse, popping it into mouth before looking back at him. "Yup."

He nodded, "Cool…cool. I guess I'll see you on the plane?" He said as the lights flashed that the plane was there, that lady who me and my mom don't know what to call her ushered everyone in line.

I grabbed my purse and hurried to stand up, grabbing my tote bag that had my journal and various other items for the plane in it. I scurried to the line as it was forming, Dylan right behind me.

Sometimes even the cutest guys could be the most aggravating in some ways.

We were led onto the plane quickly, the plane was apparently late. I practically jumped into the third-row left window seat, Dylan in the middle, with some fat guy next to him in the third seat.

Now I really wish I had first class.

The captain spoke for us to buckle our seatbelts in just minutes; I immediately snapped mine on and shoved my tote underneath the seat in front of me.

I sighed and grabbed another piece of gum, shoving it into my pocket as I pushed the purse next to the tote bag.

I could've sworn Dylan was looking at my ass.

I ignored the feeling of that, shoving it off as the pilot told us to turn of electronic devices, thankfully I had already done that so I wouldn't have to lean back down under the chair.

And so Dylan wouldn't look at my butt again, but you know, whatever.

I pulled my hair behind my head, leaning into the chair and closing my eyes, aimlessly chewing at my peppermint gum.

The plane started to move in a few more seconds, I eased my shoulders a bit; a slight pressure was put into the chair next to me as Dylan also leaned back.

I tilted my head to the left.

The plane rolled along the runway, then glided, and finally pushed off, my new life beginning at that very second. _Cue cheesy music..._

* * *

**I was going to make the line "Sometimes even the cutest guys could be the most aggravating in some ways." "Sometimes even the cutest guys could be the most stalker-ish." But then I immediately said, "heck no."**

**Why? I'd rather not say.**

**So, what did you think? Subscribe, review, or favorite for more!**


	4. Ah, The Fates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters related, but I do own the plot and the way I set up cities, schools, or anything stated mine.**

**I hope you enjoy! Now, I'm guessing the year will be 2010 in this one...until you know, semesters and more years start to begin.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I lumbered down the stairs after finally taking a shower, brushing the knots out of my too-long hair, and re-dressing. Lissa had left and left Nudge and Iggy to clean up the stain of Coke on the pale couch.

I sighed as I stepped into the room, almost afraid of the glares I would get…but then again, my glare means sudden death to any living creature within five miles, everyone else's around here just kills bacteria.

Nudge and Iggy didn't stare me down though. They just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Dude, Fang," Iggy said with a look of concentration on his face as he struggled to get the Coca-Cola off of the couch, "You need to get a new girlfriend."

"No shit," I replied, stooping down next to Nudge, grabbing a washcloth from next to her and a bucket of soapy water. "But there is nobody in town, and you dared me to date her, remember?"

Nudge laughed at Iggy's face of realization. "Oh…My bad, dare's off. Go break up with her so we don't have to buy a new couch. You know, convince Anne and Joseph that we didn't do it and your girlfriend's a bitch."

I looked at the couch before scrubbing the cloth onto the leather.

You see, we weren't all Mom and Dad's kids, Iggy was adopted. Nudge and I were…produced by Anne and Joseph. I believe Iggy was a result of an affair or something. Or maybe his parents had been killed.

Or something semi-awesome like that.

I looked back at Iggy. "Good. I'll do that once I find a real girl. Someone…worth it."

Iggy smirked. "Make sure she's a blonde. Blondes are always nice. Or a swimsuit model. Or a stripper."

I grabbed Nudge's shoulders and pushed her, placing her head onto the couch before leaning at Iggy to smack him on the head.

* * *

I opened the door to my house, grabbing a hoodie from the coat hanger my mom had felt the need to buy. I didn't know where I was going, but hopefully I'd find someone.

I sighed and jogged off to the east exit of out large neighborhood. I finally made it out of the neighborhood which exited out right into the city of Yorktown. I passed a few shops and took a cut through Nudge's school parking lot to make it to a park.

The park was not filled but had a large amount of people in it, mothers scurrying around to pick up fallen children from the playground, a few pre-teenage girls smacking on bubblegum at a fountain, I passed them up and I heard one whisper, "If that guy is not emo, than Justin Bieber is a girl."

A blonde next to her smacked the black haired girl who had spoken atop the head. "Lexie, Justine Beaver is a girl."

"Nuh-uh, he's pure sexiness!" She retorted, and I sped up my pace.

I made it to a small, secondary fountain about twenty yards away that had no people sitting at, I sat on the rim and pulled out my phone, checking my messages.

Thankfully no texts from Lissa, but one from Nudge.

**G2g to school, I hav 2 check the schedule for me.**

Since it was her last year in middle school, Nudge was extremely excited for the year to start and get through it. Next year, she'd be going to school with Iggy and me.

I'm not sure if I agreed with that idea.

I sat down for a few minutes, probably looking emotionally disturbed just sitting there with a dull expression.

Sometimes, I hate my life.

* * *

I got up after a while and wandered around, following the side walks down through the center of town, barely looking up as I slid into a Starbucks that was conveniently placed in front of a street that led up to the airport.

Hmm, the airport sounds like a great place to get a girl, right?

No, you idiots.

I stayed inside of the Starbucks for an hour, sipping on a coffee that I really had no idea what it was called, it was on-the-house so I just bought it.

There was sweet ting of cinnamon and vanilla in it, but didn't taste very outstanding. I kept drinking it though, that was my only five bucks.

I pulled out my phone again, texting Iggy where I was.

**I am at the Starbucks downtown...by the airport.**

A reply did not come in two minutes, so I just exited out and opened up my email. Spam, spam, Hot Topic, Apple.

I ignored them all and exited out. I finally received a text from Iggy after nearly passing out on the "bar" area by the "order" and "check out" counter.

**Do I really care? You r supposed to be girl-watching.**

I sighed and exited out, setting it on the counter, not bothering to reply. I yawned and took a sip of the too-sweet coffee. I looked to the side as the bell at the door rang, signaling somebody was leaving or entering.

A girl with middle-back length blonde hair with caramel highlights stepped inside of the store, fumbling with a suitcase. She was about my age, but extremely hot in comparison to Lissa. She looked at me quickly with chocolate eyes, turning to the "order" counter before I had a chance to really look at her.

You know, like some stalker.

I unlocked my phone with extreme speed, typing a fast a message to Iggy.

**I think I found one.**

* * *

**Ah, the fates have helped me spin another chapter. Literally, fate brought Fang someone! Now he can stop being so emo! :D**

**So, what did you think? Subscribe, review, or favorite for more!**


	5. How Not to Ask Out a Girl Like Max

**Disclaimer: I will never say it again: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Okay, there's a time zone issue I forgot to clarify. Fang sees Max at a Starbucks, she had just got off of the plane. He left his house at 5:00 P.M. and was in the Starbucks at 6:00 P.M. Due to how Max's plane took off in the early morning, counting few stops and remembering the time zone change, it would make sense at how they would "meet" on time. **

**That sounded like an algebra problem – NOW QUICK! Solve for X and Y using the X/Y intercepts: **

**y – 2x = 82. **

**Use the Y = MX + B scale! :P Give me your answer in the review! Ha! Have to do math even out of school. Remember to give me the X and Y coordinates in your answer! If not…I'LL KILL YOU.**

* * *

I immediately jolted awake as I heard the pilot over the intercom, announcing we had begun our descent. I had just been sleeping for a mere hour or so, so I was half awake as I unsuccessfully fumbled with the buckles. I had been sleeping very well, dreamlessly drifting until they told us to buckle up.

I looked around to see people lazily pressing the buckles into place. I followed suit, hearing snoring as I turned to the buckled-in, knocked-out Dylan. If only I kept my little makeup with me, I could take advantage of this perfect opportunity to play makeup guru.

The plane lowered itself to the ground, my ears groaning in pain repeatedly. I ignored it by looking out the window at the setting sun, seeing a few birds happily flying all around. Do the swallows and robins fluttering by ever experience the ear-popping that us humans have to deal with?

If only I could be as free as them.

The plane all of a sudden jolted, and we had hit the runway. It glided for a minute before slowing into a stop, when people were shaking and getting ready to grab their things and go off to their final destination…back home or ready to begin a new life here. Here in Virginia.

I could not wonder at how I would deal with this new feeling of loneliness, with nobody but my dad around and…Dylan. Ew.

The Mr. Perfect that lay in the seat beside me. Sure, he was cute, but so far as annoying as hell. I groaned and decided that I should shake him awake, which I did before grabbing my bag and stepping over his legs, which sprawled out across to under the seat in front of him.

I thought it might be a bit rude to ditch him, but I'm a one-woman show. I don't need any pretty boy at my side.

I got off of the plane as I saw his head lift up, immediately feeling a bit bad as he hurried to follow me.

I made it to the baggage pick up without a sign of him or my "dad", so I saw that as an opportunity to attempt at getting a cab – at fifteen, I had nothing to use to get all the way to my dad's house. But walk, which didn't necessarily make my legs feel good.

What sucks is right as my hopes got up, Dylan appeared behind me, completely unmoved of me ditching him. "Hey, Max."

I smiled a bit too fake, looking at him and staring right at his turquoise eyes, which would make any girl melt…but me, of course. "Hey, I had to go quickly, sorry for leaving you."

"It's cool," he said, grinning. He saw his bag, and grabbed it, "I'm okay with that."

I grabbed both of my bags, seeing they had been tossed aimlessly atop each other. "So, I gotta go."

"Well, is this goodbye then, plane-buddy?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

Okay, that's it. Now more "suave Max", I burst into laughter at his expression and what he said. "I guess it is."

"Well, okay," he said, "do you got a phone at your dad's or a cell or something?"

"Yeah, give me your number," I sounded like I wanted it.

"In the cab, I've got one dropping me off at Starbucks in a few, wanna join me?" He said, smiling a bit. I heard a group of twins swoon when they looked at him. Their mom shut them up, the sight was funny when I look back on it.

"Umm…I don't see why not…" I said, ignoring the fact I'd have to deal with him later. For twenty more minutes.

* * *

I got out of the cab, fishing my things out of the back. Phil, the cab driver, smiled a grin that made want to vomit, at Dylan and I, begging for a tip. Not with that insane driving, Dr. Phil.

I grabbed my bags, and Dylan followed me in, blabbering about what he wanted from Starbucks. I pretended to care as I stumbled a bit to get my bags together through the doorway. I squeezed through, Dylan following suit.

I saw some creepy emo dude staring at me and the cashier mindlessly grinning and telling us "welcome to Starbucks". The emo dude saw my glare directed at him, and put his eyes back down to his iPhone.

Dylan glared at him, like I was his property or something. Over-protective Mr. Perfect, that's rude! I stuck out my tongue a bit at nobody, ignoring Dylan's confused gaze.

I ordered my iced mocha, walking to wait for Dylan to order and pay for his.

Dylan motioned at a two-seated small table, I nodded half-heartedly as I noticed something.

The emo dude was still looking at me and constantly down at his iPhone over and over. Describing me to his perverted Goth buddies I bet.

I laughed a bit and he never looked back up at me, as I sent him a second glare when he took a glance at me…like I was funny or stupid or whatever.

Dylan sat in front of me as a moment of comfortable silence went on. "We are going to the same high school once summer is over, right?"

"Yeah," I said, sipping my mocha, not noticing anything but the flavor as it woke my tired mind and body awake.

"Cool…" he said awkwardly.

Then it got uncomfortable. Pure silence with the emo dude staring a bit.

This might be the weirdest awkward moment ever.

"Max," Dylan said after a few times, as I noticed I had been day-dreaming. "You up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said.

"Good, now as I was saying, since we'll probably be at the same school, would you go out with me, you know, dates and all?" He said, using hand movements to explain his point.

I went silent, fumbling for an answer. I managed to spill my mocha a bit as I slurped it – looking ridiculous in the process.

And the worse part?

I couldn't say no.

* * *

**:O Dun, Dun, DUN! Holy crap! Did anyone see that coming? I didn't! XD Anyways, I hate Max/Dylan and Max/Sam and all that other things, but it'll all end up in Max/Fang, of course with complications. DON'T KILL ME.**


	6. Sometimes, Fang's an Idiot

**Did I mention I love you, my reviewers? WELL FEEL SPECIAL BECAUSE I DO.**

**Thanks a lot to all six of my reviewers – including my "blonde niece" over there, Lizzy. You are a failure in your own special way. Thanks writerreader63 for your complete and in-depth review. Thanks (again) to Volleyrocker, you always tend to review every one of these chapters!**

**Well, I'm done narrowing it down. I probably have replied to you all in a PM. Unless you were anonymous reviewer. Or Lizzy, I remember laughing at you through email.**

**And the answer was (-41, 82).**

**Okay, back to Fang POV!**

* * *

I averted my eyes from the girl as soon as she noticed me, attempting, and failing, to ignore her. Her brown eyes were frozen in a glare at me that I was afraid would be permanent until she smiled a bit at the other boy, who had followed her in.

I mentally slapped myself repeatedly, grabbing my iPhone and texting Iggy in all caps.

**SHE'S TAKEN!**

Iggy's reply popped up instantly, my iPhone buzzing in my hands.

**lol.**

I ignored him and shoved my phone in my pocket, groaning quietly to myself. I was standing up at last, walking to the trashcan and tossing my nasty coffee into the trash.

I looked at the two once, about to open the door to leave when I heard him ask her out.

_HOLY SH…DAMMIT! _I mentally roared in anger, _SHE WASN'T TAKEN! Damn my hesitation and immediate guessing!_

I swung the door open with large force, before proceeding to slam the door as I began to jog back through the town to my house.

I passed up tons of buildings and running faster as I went through the park, hoping not to get stared at as I finally made it to a stop at the fountain where I had previously been sitting.

I stopped right in front of the pool of water, dipping my hands into it and immersing them into the cool liquid, the sweating I had been doing had heated me up quite a bit. I splashed myself with the coin-filled water, dousing my long, black hair, glad it was unnoticeable, as it was already as dark as hair can get and as shaggy as the average person's hair went when wet.

I shook myself a bit as I began to run more; as I had a good enough of a pit stop for now. I finally made it into my neighborhood at last, entering the code for my house's gates to open up for me, standing awkwardly as the slow gears grinded together.

I finally jolted through them when they widened enough for my thin body, letting them automatically close as I dashed up the long driveway, passing up a few low fences that our horses would be in, before swinging the front door open with a large pull, finally collapsing on the couch, kicking my shoes off.

They intentionally flew into Iggy's face. "Oh crap!"

I ended up being chased around our mansion until before dinner. For a while I was being hunted down by only Iggy, and then Nudge joined in last minute as they both tackled me to the ground for disturbing them.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Iggy said, setting plates of garlic bread and potatoes on the table, where I sat, half-asleep with exhaustion.

I glared at him and he shrugged, Nudge giggled from beside me. I looked at her, a bit annoyed. Then Anne came in, smiling with tons of delight. It was sickening.

"Thank you, James, for making all of this food! Joseph is coming home late, the boss is getting a bit grumpy lately, and you have definitely noted my cooking ability is far from stupendous," she said, waving her hands a bit as she put her purse on the counter. "And, ooh, what a beautiful flower arrangement, Monique!"

She took her short, blonde hair from it's tight bun and kissed Nudge's forehead. Nudge beamed up at her, "thanks Mom!"

I didn't mind that she ignored me, I looked rather sullen today I bet. She smiled at me though, and I forced myself to half-smile in reply to her, she patted my head, ruffling my perfected hair, "Nick, you need a haircut before school starts."

I groaned, looking up at her, "Why?"

"Because you look like a girl," Nudge said, grinning widely. Iggy nodded his head, smirking.

Anne shook her head and sat in the seat beside Nudge, Iggy taking the only available seat. Anne looked at us. all of a sudden stern, a glower on her face. "What happened to out _white _leather couch and why is it all of a sudden our _brown _leather couch?"

Nudge and Iggy pointed at me. Anne glared.

"It was not me, Mom," I said, looking at the door to the living room.

Anne bit at her garlic bread, crunching on it as she pondered what could have happened, "Well, who was it?"

"Umm…Nick's girlfriend. She insisted on diet Coke and we thought it would be funny to give her regular so…she spat it out all over Nick and the couch," Nudge started blabbering.

Anne nodded, "I never really liked her…"

"Neither do we," I said, implying that I didn't either and I had no idea on how to dump her without that insane girl spreading lies and rumors.

"Well, let's ignore the topic and let's enjoy this amazing food," Anne said, clapping her hands together, "James, bring out the ham!"

* * *

I lay on my dark bed as the shadows of the night crept over me, it was almost one in the morning and I hadn't slept even a wink. I sighed and sat up, as I heard a suspicious noise coming from outside my door. "Who is it?"

"It's Nudge, I just want to talk to somebody. I can't sleep and I'm so bored and Mom took my iPod so…" she trailed off as I shushed her. She pushed open the door and walked in without even bothering asking.

"Well, can you go annoy Iggy?" I said quietly. "I'm trying to get to sleep over here!"

"Fang, I'm not stupid. The walls may be thick but I sure as hell could hear you pacing off-and-on in this room," she said, crossing her arms, her dark brown eyes glaring down at me.

"Fine." she has a point. "How about you take my old laptop? Go on Facebook or whatever. Stay in here but shut up."

Nudge smiled, running over to the laptop, not noticing at how loud her feet were. "Thanks!"

After an hour, I had still had not fallen asleep. I didn't know what was on my mind. The blonde girl haunted me every so often, but it wasn't nonstop.

The light from the laptop illuminated the room with a light blue hue, shining on the dark walls of my room. The little amount of light did not really bother me, as I chatted quietly with Nudge, still half-asleep.

"So Ig told me you saw a nice girl today. Why didn't you talk to her?" She said, her fingers tapping all over the keys of the keyboard, the noise echoing as I fumbled for an answer.

"I don't know. She looked taken," I said bluntly, earning a sigh from Nudge.

"But she wasn't, he mentioned that," Nudge said in reply, silencing my angry thoughts at what happened earlier today.

"Yeah, but it was at the last minute that she was. Some stalker dude asked her out," I said, probably saying one of my longer sentences in a while.

She laughed at my stupidity for a second, before finally stopping her typing on the computer. "Hey, you remember that blog you abandoned not to long ago?"

"Yeah…why?" I said, looking at her as she waited for my reply.

"It's still up, the website hasn't shut down yet," she said, grinning mischievously. "Want to bring it back to life for your high school year?"

"That might be a good idea, though the coding is old and out-dated," I said, knowing that she was onto something.

"I kind of just created a new code for it, the html was pretty simple. I even got some cool fonts loaded on. Want to create a new blog post?" She said, her smile widening, if possible.

"Genius, hand me the computer, sis," I said, walking over to her spot in the corner of my dark room.

* * *

**So, how was it? Review, favorite, and subscribe for more! I particularly like the first option! Actually, I love all of them! But the first option is much more special. YOU GET DR. MARTINEZ'S COOKIES EVERYTIME YOU REVIEW. How about that? :) Now how many of you guys are going to review?**


	7. Blog Update

_**DEAR EUROPE, KOREA, AND SCANDANAVIA…**_

_**Please send us your bands and singers. PLEASE. I'll trade any of our sucky bands and auto-tune filled "singers" for Nightwish or Gina Choi. Please.**_

_**- Love, the people who want to save the music industry**_

* * *

**Less reviews this time – but thanks anyways! :)**

**Here's just a Fang's blog post – these might come in sometimes now.**

**Sorry for mega over-use of this line thing that's below. Divider? Is that the name for it...?**

* * *

**You are reading Fang's Blog, welcome!  
Today's date: Holy crap I don't know what day it is.  
You are visitor number: 7**

**Up and Running**

So Nudge finally found my old blog account from seventh grade – is it good enough to keep working on? This thing is ancient. She added some new features and nice CSS detailing in the smoother HTML coding – though nobody seems to know what that is except her…that's what she said to me so I guess I'll quote that…

Anyways, I'm starting it up for high school, I don't really know why. "It's because you have no life," Iggy just said. Damn stop reading over my shoulders.

So, well I guess now I blab about my life has been over the summer…I don't really think you want to know that but…

The second I got out of eighth grade my family hopped on a plane to frigging DISNEY WORLD. Oh God…I don't want to get into the incident with Iggy and Chip and Dale at the Tower of Terror…that's a story nobody needs to remember…All the fake fur and the elevator and…

Iggy slapped me for typing that down.

Then there was at the teacups…Nudge shoved me in a pink pastel one. ALONE. A little kid pointed at me and said to his mom, "Mommy, who's the weird dude?" I glared at them...

Then, when I came back here, I couldn't have been more relieved. I got sick of that cheery mouse after the first day.

We were there for two weeks.

So, basically after I got home we did nothing.

Until today/yesterday since I'm typing this around midnight. I had my girlfriend spew Coca-Cola on me and the white couch. Then I got called "emo" seven or so times…four of which were by random strangers.

Scratch that, eight times. Iggy just muttered it and high-fived Nudge. I'm going to kill them one night…they won't ever wake up again…

Nudge shivered at that thought. Iggy rolled his eyes.

Well, this is a fairly short blog post…I don't really have anything to say here, so…questions?

…

Oh, damn, Nudge cleared them all. But most of them were about when I would update this, so here's your answer.

NOW.

- Fang, whom is currently being tortured against his will

(Ah, I love third person point of view.)

* * *

**- Comment on this post –**

* * *

**Comments:**

**I-LIK-CHIKN:**

_Fang, you need a life. Preferably something that doesn't revolve around pink teacups and bacon. Please, I think they are on sale in Hot Topic right now._

* * *

**- Reply to this post –**

* * *

**Replies:**

Um, thank you…? _– The blogmaster Fang_

* * *

**Gabby's_blonde_niece:**

_So I heard you're emo._

* * *

**- Reply to this post –**

* * *

**Replies:**

I. AM. NOT. EMO. _– The blogmaster Fang_

You keep on telling yourself that. _– I-LIK-CHIKN_

Didn't I already deal with you? _– The blogmaster Fang_

No. _– I-LIK-CHIKN_

* * *

**ROAR22324262462:**

_I LURV U FANG. I HAZ UR NUMBR. :D_

* * *

**- Reply to this post –**

* * *

**Replies:**

Umm… _- The blogmaster Fang_

* * *

**So, how was it? Review, favorite, and subscribe for more! I particularly like the first option…Actually, I like them all! But the first option is much more important to writers because it's great how we know how you want us to improve the story. That's one reason.**


	8. Jeb, Total, and ARI?

**DID YOU SEE LAST WEEK'S GLEE? KLAINE! YESH! I freaking love Klaine/Blurt. Badass…I guess is a word for it.**

**Hope your Spring Break was awesome if you already had it, or hope it will be if it's about to begin!**

**Just spent mine in Louisiana, pretty awesome stuff. Became obsessed with Hatsune Miku, I love "Love is War" and "Last Night, Good Night". Best songs ever. :) If you don't know her, she's a Japanese character of sorts. I recommend YouTube-ing "Love is War" and clicking the translated one so you know what she's saying. It's a great song…and video.**

**Speaking of "Japanese", if you haven't heard, Japan had that majorly terrifying earthquake! That's horrible.**

**Now, people are saying "Pray for Japan", but they mostly mean it in the anime/manga way, they don't what to lose that. Now we had a debate with my family, and I stood up and said: "Pray for Japan, pray for its people, but please, stop praying for its anime, no matter how good it is."**

**But I don't want to lose the anime and manga either so…I don't think I have any words for that side of the problem. I'm such a bad person. Speaking of that, look at my profile picture after reading/reviewing.**

**Well, onwards to Max POV!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I sat on a metal bench alone, messing with my hair, barely paying enough attention to watch for the upcoming bus.

I was at a bus stop that was across from the Starbucks, where Dylan's dad had picked him up.

Anyways, after Dylan suggested we go out, the emo guy walked out casually like he didn't care, and my eyes tried not to follow him, instead I watched him in my peripheral vision as I spoke at last to Dylan. "I mean, I guess so. Why not?"

He grinned, "Why not?"

"Yup," I said, popping the "P" awkwardly. "Sure, just call me later. Way later, tomorrow or so later. My dad wants me to get on the bus that's coming soon."

"Er, okay, I'll call my dad to pick me up, you wanna ride?" He said, reaching into his back pocket for his cell, a Blackberry Storm. Isn't that sort of girly?

"No, I'm good..." I stood up; walking over to the trash can by the glass door. I fixed my jacket, adjusting the color so it brushed against my cheeks.

I tossed my hair over the sides of the collar, a car parked in front of me simultaneously.

I ignored it, waving goodbye to Dylan, and strode over to the other side of the street at the bus stop.

He nodded, and got in the car, thus my days with Dylan began.

Super.

* * *

I got off of the bus as it parked in front of a complex of apartments. I looked warily at it, and pulled my bags up to the gate. What was the code to open it? I typed in the series of numbers, and it creaked open. It felt almost like one of those moments in the horror movies in a haunted house of sorts.

The apartments were really old and on one side I saw vines going down one of them, but since my dad liked it, it must be a bit different than it looked on the outside.

Now, a word on my dad...he's a scientist. Or, more fittingly, _was_.

During the time of the divorce he was preoccupied with only my mother and us, but not the good kind; he was busy with mom over fighting about which kids he would get. He got none. Anyways, they fired him. The facility didn't want him and his chaotic personal issues. He's working now for the airport, and would be home now or right after me.

I made my way to building "B", and walked over to the stairway. I looked up the dark walkway, as night was slowly creeping in even its deepest corners.

I took a step cautiously; there were no lights to light the way. I sighed, and hurried up two flights to my dad's part of apartment "B".

12B's door was right in front of me, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do this. I figured I had nothing to lose, so I knocked on the door, hastily gripping my bags as I heard footsteps.

Then, Jeb opened the door. He looked at me with his blue eyes – a similar color to Angel and Gazzy's eyes - and smiled. "Max."

My dad has a very creepy mustache that gets in the way when he smiles, but it was welcoming nonetheless. His hair spiked up in every way, its bronze color catching even the littlest amount of light.

I was going to hug him, when a shadow caught my eye.

I looked down, and there was a little boy with dark brown hair staring up at me with wide, innocent brown eyes. I frowned at Dad, and he smirked.

"Max, give me a hug first," he said, and I wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my forehead, and let go of me just as quickly.

"Max, this is Ari," he said, pointing down at the boy. "I saved him from the horrible place I worked, and claimed I was his dad here to take him home."

Hm, and I thought he liked it there. Sarcasm was intended. Ari smiled, all chipper and happy-go-lucky. "Daddy, is she my sister?"

"Yes," he whispered to boy.

I smile at Ari, and he grinned at me, glee was the emotion I assumed was running through his tiny mind.

I just called him little. Wow…

"Come in," Dad said to me.

I nodded, walking after him and the child I'd have to convince I was his sister. A barking came from the back, and a ball of black fur came barreling at my leg.

"Total?" I asked, glad. "It's been so long!" I picked up the Scottie, letting him lick my face.

"Your grandmother gave her to me, in case I needed company," Dad said, and Ari nodded.

I smiled, setting the excited dog down. Total ran around the room excitedly, yapping insanely like he was trying to say something.

_Pfft, like dogs could talk, _I thought to myself sarcastically, causing myself to smirk.

Jeb led me into a small room of sorts, "This was a study, but I fixed it to be your room…If you don't like the color, I can repaint it or something."

He opened up the door to let me step in first; I looked around, and was a bit _overjoyed. _My old room was two times smaller than this one, which is saying something because this room is barely large at all.

The walls were painted light lilac, and there was a matching bed that had deep lilac purple covers, the top comforter covered in delicate blue swirls all over it. The pillows were white with blue stripes on it, and matched perfectly. There was a dresser-mirror combination in front on the center wall, and a light tan, wooden desk with a matching stool. Beside it was a small white closet.

I looked at Dad, grinning. "It's amazing!"

"Daddy took forever on it," Ari said with a beam, looking at me.

"I bet," I nodded, looking back at the room, my heart fluttering a bit. With a nice room like this, already having a boyfriend, and a new brother and dog, life here could be good.

_Maybe._

* * *

**Well, that's it! I'd be glad if you review, favorite, or subscribe because that brings MORE CHAPTERS! And you know you want that.**

**And vote on my new poll!**


	9. First Day for Fang

**So you know what sucks? OBVIOUSLY NOT THE FACT I'M UPDATING SO SOON. But the fact I uploaded a chapter a few hours ago, I wasn't alerted about anything so I went to go check if I hadn't uploaded it, and then I freaking have three more reviews Fan Fiction didn't tell me about. SUPER…**

**And then I got more because you all love me!**

…**right?**

**Anyways, thank you ****Rhaksha Ora****, STALLION OF THE CIMARRON, Xx-ThisSucks-xX, Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride, ****midnightstar96****, and DancingintheRayne.**

**FANGALICIOUS DEFINITIOUS MAKE THE GIRLS GO CRAZY. THEY WANT HIS POINT OF VIEW SO…they read Gabby's story. I guess. Maybe they do.**

**MAY THE KING OF BACON RULE FOREVER MORE IN THIS FAN FICTION. With his queen, and if you are wondering, it's not Max. I have self-declared myself the queen of bacon unintentionally forgetting Fang I had dubbed the king of it in What Really Happened in FANG, one of my greatest, insane stories ever that I recommend you reading after you finish this.**

**

* * *

**

FANG POV

The next few weeks flew by and before I knew it, school was here. I was packing up my single black backpack, stuffing my black binder into it right after jamming my black notebooks in it.

My gosh, maybe I really am emo. _Wait, breathe Fang. No slits on wrists. You're fine._

I sighed and slung my backpack over my shoulders after I zipped it up, and started the walk down the flight of stairs. Thankfully, we had already eaten thanks to Iggy; Mom was gone so she and her incapable cooking skills were not around.

I made it to the door, with an eager Nudge racing right past me, pink backpack filled to the brim with who knows what, "BYE FANG, IGGY! LOVE YOU! BYE!"

Wow, what a great sister I have. So quiet and totally not annoying.

That was sarcasm.

I trudged out the door with Iggy, fearing getting on the bus that probably was waiting for us right now. Iggy smirked at my expression. "If you frowned anymore, I bet you probably realized how lonely you are, but since you are in denial about that, I'll jus stick to the fact you are just plain emo."

I looked at him skeptically, "Umm...sure?"

He laughed at the ugly yellow bus came to a stop in front of our house. I looked at Iggy, "Here goes nothing..."

We heard the doors creak open, and Iggy stepped in first because he didn't have a insane girlfriend waiting for him on it.

Speaking of insane girlfriends, mine was waving for me and shouting my name, "NICK!"

The bus driver almost looked like he pitied me; I looked at Lissa's spot regretfully. Walking through the bus aisle to Lissa was like walking through hell to get to listen to Justin Bieber music…or something. Maybe Ke$ha, or one of those crappy bands Nudge loves.

After a long bus ride of Lissa thrusting her boobs in everyone's face and whining about how her newest bikini had fallen in mud – I didn't give a care – we made it to the school.

After finally getting Lissa off of me and telling her to go get her schedule without me, I ran to Iggy, who was still getting to the front door of the building. The staircase was rather long, and counselors were standing in the middle to give us our schedules.

"Ig, did you get my schedule?" I asked, hoping I didn't have to walk back.

"Yup, _Nick Walker_," he said jokingly, knowing I hate my name. It's just weird. I'd like a cool name, like Fang Fire or Fang Ride or something awesome like that.

I really need a social life that doesn't consist off of making fake names and plotting to dump my girlfriend. I looked at my schedule, and proceeded to memorize everything.

_- Locker # 18, hallway A, building A, combo 13, 17, 9 –_

_1. World Geography Honors, RM A219_

_2. PE, Competition Gym_

_3. Geometry, RM B115_

_4. Advanced Art, RM B113_

_- LUNCH, main courtyard –_

_5. Earth Science, RM B 019_

_6. AVID, RM B134_

_7. English Honors, RM A218_

All honors except geometry, that's too bad. I was looking forward to being mentally challenged when it comes to math by the end of the year.

That was more sarcasm.

I slowly made my way to my locker, locker, opening it steadily, shoving my crap in it except my binder and geography notebook, taking a glance at Iggy, whose locker was on the other side of the hallway. He pointed to his class, which was on this level. I nodded, and began to make my way to the staircase in the back of the school.

Then, at last, I made it to my geography class. It was so freaking far away, its not even funny. I nearly died.

I went up to the teacher, Mr. Crowe, and he signalized me to my seat after I said my name. I only nodded, maybe because I was happy I knew nobody in this place. I didn't have to worry about anything except the fact that if this class goes wrong, the whole day probably could.

I sat a bit, bored, waiting for the bell to ring. One last student finally came scurrying in, I ignored them as they walked over to the desk beside me.

I looked up at who it was, and nearly choked on my own saliva. Or something.

It was the girl from Starbucks who was dating the fruit cake. Super.

She set her stuff down, tossing her blonde hair with brown streaks to rearrange itself back into place. She blinked at my stare and the worst thing I could possibly ever say was, "Um…" and I did.

She sat down and ignored me, so I said something else, "You know we actually have assigned seats in some classes."

I had to add a glare just for the fun, but she just stared at me blankly. So I said another thing.

"I know, I know. You obviously want to sit by me and my awesome emo hair, but please…go away," I said, and she frowned deeply at me, grabbing her stuff and walking back to the teacher, I heard him point her back to where she was before.

Great, I'm already losing my cool, now it'll be everyday.

She huffed at me, and I only could smirk. "Back for more?"

"Whatever," she plopped herself down into the chair, ignoring me.

"Today class, we aren't doing anything," everyone clapped, "But we are going to lets say…_hang out_. Get to know the people beside you, they'll probably be your partner through the year."

I looked at the girl beside me, who scoffed.

Well, getting to know my partner will be extremely difficult. Especially since I wanted her to like me, though I knew that would probably never happen. Maybe for introduction, I should say, _"Hello, my name is Fang and I am only madly in love with you even though we just met. What about you?"_

That would probably get me a slap. And besides, emos don't love. _BUT I'M NOT EMO SO HA!_

My god, my life sucks.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! MAX? What? I'd be happy if you review to figure out what just happened, favorite for the awesomeness, or subscribe for updates. More chapters then…and Dr. M's cookies.**

**And I hope you noticed Fang said, "…like Fang Fire or Fang Ride…" because I intentionally incorporated that. Too bad if Max and Fang got married in this that the man doesn't take the last name. XD But no, this is just high school. I don't have plans for a sequel involving everyone growing up. And for all we know, Max could hate Fang for all eternity.**

**Also, my story **_**Breaking Free**_** received 60 reviews by chapter 18. Who says this'll beat that, and who wants to help with that?**


	10. First Day for Max

**Well, no emails** **from fan fiction. But three reviews, thanks a whole lot ****DancingintheRayne****, ****STALLION OF THE CIMARRON****, and ****ninjastar954****. And ninjastar, thanks for the visual image of Fang doing a fist pump. It was the greatest thing my mind could fathom. And that's saying something.**

**So actually I wrote this chapter before the previous one, and the one before that. Isn't that strange? I think so.**

* * *

**Max POV**

It was my first day of high school, and I was standing in the filled parking lot, amazed at how much bigger my school was then I thought.

I looked around at all the people walking around, examining how different everyone was. I hurried in to get to classes, and was greeted at the door by three counselors.

"Welcome," a thin lady greeted me cheerily. "What's your name?"

"Maximum Ride..." I said, and she smiled.

"Ride? Your counselor will be Mrs. Cole, and if you go to her now you can get your schedule," she said, holding out a hand. "I'm Ms. Hunter."

I shook her hand, and turned to the woman on the far right, who had waved at the sound of her name. She was a bit young, had glasses, and had straight, blond hair that framed her face. All in all, really nice looking. "Maximum Ride, your schedule is right...here." She said after going through a few papers. "Enjoy."

I nodded, and carefully took the paper from her hands.

"Any room labeled with a B is in the second building," she said before I could open the door. I looked at the paper as I stepped in the doors, remembering the room numbers.

_- LOCKER # 17, hallways A, building A, combo 6, 13, 24 -_

_1. World Geography Honors, RM A219_

_2. English Honors, RM A217_

_3. Geometry Honors, RM A345_

_4. Advanced Art, RM B113_

_- LUNCH, main courtyard -_

_5. PE, Competition Gym_

_6. Chemistry, RM B017_

_7. Choir 1, RM B314_

I was satisfied, but PE after lunch was questionable for me.

After making the long walk all around the building to find a pair of stairs from my locker and running aimlessly down the hall, I stepped into my world geography class, holding my head down to avoid meeting the teacher, and rushed over to the first seat that was empty.

And of course, since my luck was so crappy, I heard a voice beside me. "You know we actually have assigned seats in some classes."

I looked up, and I nearly stabbed myself with one of my pencils because there was my emo stalker from Starbucks.

He was glaring from beside me, obsidian eyes staring right at me. His dark hair was swept over one eye, whether or not he wanted it like that didn't matter. I stared at him.

"I know, I know," he said, "You obviously want to sit by me and my awesome emo hair, but please...go away."

I frowned, grabbing my backpack and storming off to where Mr. Crower was seated at his desk, impatiently staring at me.

"What's your name?" he asked me, looking up at me from his position crouched over a notebook.

His beady, piercing eyes sort of freaked me out, so I hastily replied, "Max...imum Ride."

"Ah, I hate to tell you but you were seated properly," he spoke like he wasn't even sorry. I nodded, and unwillingly trudged back to where my stalker sat. I dropped my bag down, and plopped in my chair beside the creeper.

"Back for more, I see?" he smirked, not even bothering to look at me.

"Whatever," I whispered to him from my seat as Mr. Crower spoke.

"Today class, we aren't doing anything," groans of appreciation and clapping came from all ends of the room, "But we are going to lets say...hang out. Get to know the people beside you, they'll probably be your partner through the year."

Oh and that's superb, because I'm in the corner of the room with my stalker beside me and some nerd behind me, who was currently picking his nose.

I didn't bother starting to blab to my partner as everyone else did, but just sat there, arms crossed.

"Excuse me," my emo stalker said. "But I believe we got off to the wrong start, my name is Nick, and I believe I'm your partner."

I looked at him, his expression was blank but his dark eyes had little emotion in them, but there was enough. Regret for being a creeper? "Max. That's my name."

"I would establish that last part," he said with a small smirk.

"So why do you want to talk all of a sudden?" I said, looking at him, my head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"I assumed, as possible partners, we shouldn't be all hostile," he said, mouth firm.

I nodded, and looked back at my desk intently. I felt like talking to him was a bad idea, and as the bell rang and I hurriedly stood up, I knew I was correct. I grabbed my bag and binder, but tripped over his outstretched leg, as I assume he was about to stand up.

"God!" I said as I fell to the ground, conking my head on the desk.

Nick reached out a hand for me as I rubbed my head carefully. "Need help?"

"No," I glared back, and tried to compose myself enough to stand up. I found the strength and will too, so I pushed myself upwards.

The nerd who was picking his nose earlier stepped over me, causing me to force myself back to the ground unhappily.

Nick tried to walk around me as I finally gave up, but proceeded to trip a bit on my outstretched legs.

I snatched at his ankle to pull him down to wipe the smirk on his face. He collapsed and also fell.

"Dammit Max!" Nick growled at me, a book had fallen on his shoulder. "Satisfied now?"

I laughed a bit. "Yup."

"Really? So help me up."

"No," I said, and pushed his back to prop myself up.

He grabbed my other wrist, and yanked me beside him. "I don't want to be late for class," he growled in my ear.

"Then don't," I said, and he yanked my wrist again, causing me to turn to him, my forehead just inches from his. You know what sucks? My emo stalker just so happens to be hotter than my boyfriend. That's a shocking revelation that I'll have to live with.

"This is not my ideal way of meeting a person," he said, and stood up uneasily, not bothering to wait for me.

I groaned, forcing my way up.

And that was how I made my first "friend".

* * *

**Review, favorite, or subscribe for more chapters! And cookies. Or something. Maybe bacon…**

**As stated before, **_**Breaking Free **_**made sixty reviews by chapter 18. Considering the fact at how I already have 42, I think we are getting past that. I'm hoping three or four more chapters and we'll beat that? :)**

**Remember, I love reviews more than the fact Denny's is having Baconalia, which is all bacon. All the time. They even got bacon salt, but they forgot the bacon mayonnaise, vodka, baby formula, ice cream, bubble gum, and popcorn. My gosh, the list goes on.**

**Oh, and I feel like I'm getting your hopes up with all these updates, but in reality I'm just trying to get Fan Fiction to send me emails again. Sorry. But considering the fact I have no social life, these will keep coming quickly.**


	11. Fang Likes Baking Shows

**Okay, FF is sending me emails, slowly. That's good. I'm getting reviews for chapter ten now.**

**And this entire chapter was typed listening to "Love is War" by Hatsune Miku over and over, you gotta love her. Not like that, she's a frigging android.**

**So as I thought about this, I composed a list of songs that are great for writing to. They'll be at the bottom of this.**

**And in this chapter, I referred to a lot of crap that people my age and/or barely in high school are doing, pretending like the one they are dating are their freaking soul mates. And then Fang yells at everyone…good times…**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I, at the end of the day, was surprised at how many classes I had with Max. And barely any with Lissa – except PE, in which we played soccer and I hit her in the head with the ball. Everyone laughed, even I did, and earning a glare from her that couldn't scare a mouse. Or whatever else.

And as the bus was coming to pick us up, I was sitting in the front of the school with Iggy and Lissa. Sadly. I was leaning against a small tree, ignoring the mulch getting on the back of my pants. That could come off easily…I think.

Lissa was ranting about her day and some other crap, pulling at her really showy tank top. And not up, she was pulling it down extremely low, causing people to gape. Like guys and teachers, obviously both thinking different things. I could've sworn I saw Max glaring at her as she started to walk past us.

My eyes flickered to Lissa, who started saying my name repeatedly, as if I was zoning off. "Nick! What are you even looking at?"

I blinked, as I was staring at nothing. "Nothing…"

"That's bull, I saw you looking at that weird girl! What is wrong with you?" Lissa said, her eyebrows pulled down into a glare.

"OH MY GOD! CAN HE NOT HAVE FRIENDS?" Iggy said from behind me, where he was standing by the tree. "GEEZ!"

Lissa blinked, like her mind couldn't compute the words "friends". I wouldn't be surprised; nobody actually likes hanging out with her. They think since she's rich she'll give them stuff and let them into parties. Which is true. "Well at least I have somebody who cares about me. What about JJ? What's she too you?"

"I wouldn't be dating her if she didn't mean anything to me, Lissa. And wow, you really are oblivious," Iggy said, widening his eyes in mock surprise.

"Umm…?" Lissa rolled her eyes, being the bitch she is.

The oblivious type of bitch. Oh, how I crack myself up.

"You guys are talking like you all know what 'love' and crap is about," I said. "Get this – we're _fifteen_. We – you – don't know a single bit about love. I surely don't, and you are saying the people you are dating mean something to you like you guys are marrying them. Which I doubt, nothing lasts forever!"

"Are you dumping me then?" Lissa pleaded me not to.

"No, I'm just saying this is getting us NOWHERE!" I yelled at her, finally fed up with waiting for the damn bus. "Ig, I'm walking home."

After walking off, leaving a fuming Lissa and confused Iggy behind, I made my way to the sidewalk.

I didn't look back, feeling very glad with myself. I established the fact that I didn't like Lissa and spoke more than five sentences in ten minutes. Nudge would be thrilled. Too bad I was angry during those sentences, because that's when I get talkative.

I smirked at myself…is that a sign of loneliness or something? Because I wouldn't but surprised.

I strode away from my school, glad that it was only two miles away from my neighborhood…that made things easier for me and my lazy self. And there is a Baskin-Robbins on the way there…because every emo kid needs themselves a scoop of ice cream.

The visual image of your stereotypical emo-punk-gothic person eating strawberry ice cream with a cherry on it is hysterical. I will forever hold that in my mind.

* * *

When I got home, it was surprisingly before Iggy, but after Nudge, who had composed an entire rant about her school day, the ups-and-downs in full detail…more than Stephenie Meyer's, I can say that.

Not like I would know or anything.

"…and then she threw the taco at Jill! I mean really! I can't believe…" she was saying as I attempted to block her out with my music, it didn't work.

"NUDGE JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. Man I was getting really annoyed at everyone today, though it's not my fault they are all so retarded today.

She stared at me for a second, and sighed, striding off.

I mentally slapped myself, and went up to the third floor of the house – the entertainment lounge.

You see, there are no walls except the ones for the outside of the house and a small bathroom, so we called it a lounge because it basically wasn't a room.

The walls were painted white and on the right side there was a small balcony, and on the wall opposite of the staircase was entirely glass, a huge window, measuring more than twenty feet long. It showed our entire backyard, the large, elegant pond with the few ducks in it and the willows drooping beside it, the small pasture in the very back with the white stables. A few horses were always out in the fields, grazing with our two cows.

Why we have cows, I have no idea…except the one time we ran out of milk. I think my dad buys and sells them or something.

And why we have so much land? When I mean "neighborhood", I mean a large amount of mansions spread out really, _really_ far apart. But our complex of buildings has a name, "Eagle Falls" (I know, so fancy…sarcasm over there).

Now, the room itself is every teen's dream…or at least _our_'s. We have the extremely large three-dimensional television, which covers half of the other side walls. It rests on a smooth wood table that has various drawers full of games for the XBOX 360, PS3, and the Wii that Nudge and her friends use, Iggy and I think the Wii is a bit to kid-centered. The XBOX doesn't have any 3D games though, so we usually use the PS3. But what does it matter?

In front of the TV is a black leather couch with a table in front of it for resting snacks and cups, not one of those boring ones with those giant books and a plant.

Behind that is a collection of table-games, there's the pool, air hockey, and ping-pong table (all different, not a combo). Then there is the foosball one, which is normally place in a corner by the fridge and counter, because we rarely use it.

And yes, I said _fridge and counter_. We have a small, not mini, fridge that's placed behind a counter with bar stools and on the counter's side, the one facing the fridge, is a variety of cups.

And you thought I was going to say "alcoholic beverages", didn't you?

Wait, _who am I even talking to?_

Anyways, when I made my way upstairs, I plopped myself down at the television, and turned it on to flip channels, because I don't watch TV, I hope that it will have something entertaining on.

After five minutes of going through three-hundred channels, I decided I had it with all the remote clicking. Direct TV barely has enough for me, even though we bought virtually every pack it had, sports, Stars and Showtime, option to record…

_Record_. I opened up the previous recordings, praying we had something on the list. Nope, just Nudge's shows…and Iggy's, if you count Glee. Geez.

I went through various lists of baking shows and basically everything on the Food Network, until I had enough of it. I clicked on some random thing and sat for hours re-watching various episodes. It was so addicting…

"Um," somebody said from behind me, Iggy. "_Ace of Cakes_?"

"It's addicting and I was bored, okay?" I said to him in reply. Right now they were building some badass Harry Potter cake.

My gosh, I am such a failure.

* * *

I just had to make Fang addicted to a baking show, it was the greatest idea my mind could fathom. Is that OOC? Heck yes, but it's all in high school. Everything changes…even Fang's sense of television. WHAT WILL HE TELL HIS EMO BUDDIES? D:

**Review, favorite, or subscribe for tons more chapters!**

**Before, I said **_**Breaking Free **_**made sixty reviews at chapter 18. Since Lizzy's reviews, I think we are at 49. I'm counting them down! Whoever reviews for the 60****th**** time will have my eternal gratitude and will win free movie passes! Not, sorry. And the 50****th**** one, I'd love that.**

* * *

Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**, awesome beats and helps with fight scenes  
****  
**Candles – Hey Monday**, slow with meaning and helps with those drama fics**

Loser like Me – Glee Cast**, upbeat why to think of life and helps with a feel-good fic**

Careful – Paramore**, rock edge helps a lot with creating ideas for a chapter**

The Only Exception – Paramore**, slow with meaning again and helps with more drama fics**

Love is War – Hatsune Miku**, epic guitar and if you learn the lyrics in English it really helps with break up scenes**

Strawberry Gashes – Jack off Jill**, cool and solid beat with a punk feel and the lyrics create ideas for abusive relationships in a story**

Perfect – P!nk (clean or not)**, heartwarming and tons of ways to describe life and how unloved a character is**

Forgotten – Avril Lavigne**, slow thought process but shows emotion that brings out a character's true feelings**

Gives You Hell – All-American Rejects**, you can only fathom where this song will take you**

Dirty Little Secret – All-American Rejects**, just the feel of it inspires me**

It Ends Tonight – All-American Rejects**, beautiful lyrics strung with amazing instrumental background describe so many things in such a short 3-4 minutes**

Photograph – Nickelback**, it's my life in a nutshell and could help when thinking of a character's past, original or not**

How You Remind Me – Nickelback**, slow tempo with bursts of *awesomeness* adds feeling to a character over a relationship that isn't working out the way they want it to**

Nemo – Nightwish**, hardcore guitar and about somebody who is lost without a place to live, a name, or love, the mind can only imagine how much this song can express**

My Last Breath – Evanescence**, saddening with drums and guitar to blend in Amy Lee's vocals and about the time of dying, great for thinking of the end of a tragic moment**

Bring Me to Life – Evanescence**, we all know this song, and it has so much potential when it comes to creating a scene, no matter what it is**

* * *

**There are more, but I felt I put enough. I am updating it now because some of these songs were crap.**


	12. Keep Holding On

**Hey. It's been while, I know. I'm still alive… (But I'm barely breathing.)**

**I hope you noticed that one reference to Breakeven by The Script, I used to love that song and now I completely disregard it…ever since new songs came out. But whenever I hear the phrase "still alive", I still whisper "but I'm barely breathing". It just reminds me of early 2010, the best part of my seventh grade year…the times where the only thing that crossed my mind was "BLACK EYED PEASE ROCK!" and simple things like "I need to update Breaking Free". Back when I was sure my friends were reading my stories. Back when I HAD friends. My damn new school has made me emo… :P Joking, but I'm not the happiest in the bunch.**

**And you know what else that should get you excited…?**

**FOUR MORE FREAKING REVIEWS UNTIL WE REACH THE GOAL OF 60! **_**YES!**_

**And you know what else, FORGET MIKU. KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN ARE JUST…**_**yes**_**. I'm a bit obsessed with them now; I now prefer them as not twins, but "mirror images", as their fan-fictions when they are couples are better, sadly even the "twincest" ones, though that is just **_**off, **_**they aren't twins (Kagami means "mirror" and Ne means "sound")**_**...**_**but whatever.**

**Oh, and somebody brought up that Fang was too formal for a teenage boy. He was being sarcastic, as my chapter edit stated. I am going back through them all and fixing all mistakes on them right now, I don't know how you stood them originally, because I put so many typos. I am fixing them, not-rewriting them, so if you see any updates, don't expect them to be new chapters for a bit because I'm editing the older ones.**

**And thank you to: ****Ur most obsesed fan, Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride, ninjastar954, Guardian Bear, ****DancingintheRayne****, STALLION OF THE CIMARRON, and ****JezabelStrike****.**

**Anyways, before you are bored to death with my rant about crap you don't care about, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Are you entirely sure about this, Max?" my counselor, Ms. Hunter, leaned against the wall from her spot in the corner of her office, not bothering to place herself into her leather chair. Her computer from behind her desk on the cabinet had its screen lit up brightly with a virtual chart of my schedule.

"Yes, please. I find it difficult enough already, can you just bring me down to the on-level class? Geometry is racking my mind," I lied through gritted teeth; the real reason I wanted to get out of my geometry class was of that red-haired bitchy girl in my class, Lissa.

I can't really describe at how much the mention of her name mad my blood boil, but she irritated me to no end. Her smug expression and blinding green eyes, and the mess of a wanna-be model-like hair annoyed me. I swear it was a wig.

Now, how somebody of her low IQ level made it to an honors class, I have no clue. She just was so stuck up when I merely just tripped over her giant-ass Coach purse that was just tossed to the floor in the middle of the damn walkway…

_I entered the room reluctantly, prepared for virtually anything that this teacher wanted to throw at me. I looked around to find the unnamed tutor, but nobody seemed worthy of it. Everyone had crude nametags on that were taped to their jackets and shirts and they were all blabbing furiously. I was assuming she/he wanted us to know each other's names, because not a chest in sight didn't have the sticker on._

_Then a girl that was shorter than me came up with a formal and metal nametag with keys around her neck. "Hello, name?"_

_I whipped my head to her, as she greeted me from beside the door. "Er…Max…?"_

"_Ah! Max!" the girl ran off to the teacher's desk, and grabbed a red sharpie and index card. She scurried back to me. "You should write your name on this, oh! And speaking of names, I'm Ms. Jillian. I am your teacher for this year."_

_Wait…what? I did a double take on the girl – woman – and after a quick examination; it seemed that her expression was clear that she was the teacher. She had black hair that cupped her cheeks and went down to her mid-back, no longer than mine. Ms. Jillian wore glasses over muddy brown eyes, which looked almost like my mother's. Her clothing was the only thing that gave away that she was an adult, a light pink sweater that curved down at the chest and revealed a light grey shirt underneath. Black pants and high-heeled sandals adorned her legs and feet. _

"_Oh, hello then," I spoke in greeting, almost wary about a red-haired girl who was staring me down. I uncapped the sharpie and wrote my name on the card, placing it up against the wall._

_I watched her grab a clip from the desk, and handed it to me. I unhooked the metal and pulled it to hold my tag against my brown shirt._

"_Go grab a seat anywhere, I don't mind," she said._

_I nodded and walked away and down the first aisle of seats to claim the empty last one, where nobody sat and there were two unoccupied chairs. I was almost to the end when I did not see a huge purse right in front of me, and I fell over, grasping onto a table for dear life. I know, so dramatic._

_After everyone had their share of laughs, I pulled myself up. The red-head just so happened to be sitting right on the table, and she sneered at me. "Did you just step on my four-hundred dollar bag?"_

"_No, it was in the way, I didn't see it. And your precious piece of cloth tripped me," I responded with equal ferocity of sorts, and she glared at me._

"_And if you were going to sit there, my two friends are going to, so go away," she waved me off, and I growled._

"_Because of course, somebody like you would have friends," I laughed, and that was my big mistake._

I didn't want to stay in there, is what I was summing up. She was the reason I was attempting at dropping the class and getting into the on-level geometry during the same period.

"Well, I'll see what I can do…" my counselor said slowly. I grinned, and she dismissed me.

And then after an odd walk to the house that consisted of listening to Lissa and Fang fighting, and walking to get some French fries for myself, I made it home.

I dropped my backpack at the side of the doorway, and was immediately jumped on top of by my little "brother", and after sending him off by giving him a fry, I plopped myself onto my bed. I sunk into the soft purple covers as I ate the last of the fries.

I reached out my hands to grasp my unused iPod nano, plugging my headphones in, a sudden desire to listen to Nickelback came to me, and I started blasting "How You Remind Me" through my ear buds, and let the music play until dinner.

I picked at my food that Jeb had brought home, more crap from McDonalds. Take note I just had French fries from there.

I shoved my burger into my mouth, and tried to enjoy the taste as Ari made loud explosion noises, playing with some toy I didn't even bother paying attention to when he waved it excitedly in my face.

Jeb just sat there, trying to start up a conversation, "How was school?"

"Decent," I said through a mouth of burger. I ignored the crumbs that dribbled from my mouth onto the table and the wrapping the burger had been in. I pushed my fries away and Ari reached for them with wide eyes, and I smiled forcefully and pushed the close to his pudgy hands.

I heard the little boy chew on the fried potato eagerly, and Jeb fixed his glasses on his face. "Anything happen?"

"Not really," I said, and I heard him stand up and grab his own bag while sipping on his soda, which reminded me of my own right beside me.

I swallowed and took a sip of the abandoned Coca-Cola, ignoring the water residue and how watered down it was, trying to enjoy another thing Jeb had attempted at satisfying me with my favorite soda, which only tasted flavorless to me.

The phone started to ring, and I forced myself up to get it, but my father made it first, "Hello?"

I heard a voice on the other end, and he nodded. "She's right here, Valencia. Relax."

I knew how odd it was for my mother to call her ex-husband, so I took the phone out of his hands and ran to my room with it. "Mom?"

"Sweetie, Max, my, I missed you. I heard it was your first day of school, how was it?" I heard my mom's voice from the other side of the phone.

I sighed, and shut my door in case I got loud talking, and told her it was okay. A conversation came up between us, but eventually she had to go. "Darling, I got to tuck Gazzy in, I love you."

"Okay, good-bye…love you too…" I heard the finalizing _beep_ that she had hung up, and let the tears I had been holding back flow. "I promised I would hold it together, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**God, I'm so sorry about the author's note at the top. I kind of indulged myself in my last pocky box before typing…**

**Review, favorite, subscribe and whatever else for more chapters! AND ETERNAL GRATITUDE IF YOU REACH NUMBER 60 FOR ME!**


	13. Holy Barbeque Sauce?

**WOAH. WOAH. WOAHHHH.**

**Instead of four more reviews I needed…I GOT TWELVE. That's more than the average I get for any of my stories…ever. Thank you a whole much guys!**

**Now, who got number sixty? It surprised me – and maybe you because three of you guys were all one minute apart. The sixtieth review was none other than MY BLONDE "NEICE" LIZZY! Holy crap thanks so much! You should've seen my response to her…**

**Now, the people who reviewed are:**

**Madam Roses, ****ISuckAtUsernames****, FictionFinatic28, Lizzy, ****Xx-ThisSucks-xX****, ****Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride****, I don't know and I don't care, ****faxlover62598****, ****xAlternativexMusicxGirlx****, ****Guardian Bear****, ****Aleta Cypher****, and ****STALLION OF THE CIMARRON****. I still am completely grateful for you guys for reviewing – even if you didn't hit 60, you guys got me far beyond! Two more until seventy, I think that's surely good!**

**And yesterday I saw RIO – the bird movie with Wil.. I know he's not the only one in there, but my gosh he had some awesome lines…I think I laughed too hard…The movie was good, definitely top ten – or five. Can't decide…**

**Anyways, I'm working on learning Japanese. I got three apps on my iPod for it…Mainly so I can walk around singing the Vocaloid's songs without looking like a moron. But I can now say simplest of things like "today I drank coffee"…Too bad I didn't have coffee today though.**

**ONWARDS TO FANG POV!**

* * *

**Fang POV**

The next two weeks were uneventful, but the third week of school came to a start, and at Monday, I was eating lunch, sitting down with Iggy at our table. Lissa had gone off somewhere I didn't care about, but I couldn't find Max within my line of sight.

Now, I know you probably thought I stalked her or something, but she was cool enough to tolerate Iggy, so she joined the group. September had started and she was slowly starting to sit with us during this time, but she hadn't even walked into the courtyard yet. Lunch was half-way through and even the obnoxious Iggy had become to notice.

"Dude. Where's Max?" Iggy said to me, setting down his orange juice.

I looked at him and JJ, who was pretending to not be listening. She was sitting beside my brother and cleaning her glasses off, averting her eyes to her lap. "I don't know."

Iggy took that in for a moment, and spoke, "Well she does have that skinny scum bag of a boyfriend, maybe she's with him…"

I nodded and pretended I didn't care, and since I was the "Emotionless Brick Wall", nobody saw through my steel gaze. "Yup," I stood up, and grabbed my trash to toss it away. "I'll go look for her, JJ?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Stop pretending to not be paying attention," I said bluntly, and continued walking off to the nearest trash can, which was on the corner of building B since we weren't too far from it, when something out of the corner of my eye caught me.

I looked up to see Dylan. Mr. Perfect was standing there, and I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but a flash of red hair caught my attention. He was leaning low to a thin girl with high heels that Lissa had worn once…

Wait…red hair, heels? I turned around fully, and got a better angle of my girlfriend and Max's boyfriend. Well, they surely weren't just talking…Making out is a more appropriate term, and intensely at that.

I saw Dylan push her against the wall, and she grabbed his back and forced him even closer to him. Dylan twirled some of her possibly artificial red hair, and I couldn't continue watching. I was disgusted, but didn't really care at the sight in front of me.

But why wasn't I moved that my girlfriend was kissing some other guy? Because it's a slap in the face for Max, and as soon as I tell her, she'd be single within days.

But I just couldn't go up to her like that.

Wait, I could. Dylan had moved his mouth from Lissa's own to down her neck. I gulped, and did the best thing somebody like me could do: run.

And I know she saw me, because I don't necessarily run the quietest, my feet hitting the concrete quite loudly as my Converse slammed repeatedly onto it. I dashed around the corner, and back into the lunch courtyard, where people were already emptying themselves out slowly, and teachers yelling for them to get back to class.

Iggy waved at me from the end of the trickling river of students, and I jogged over, catching my breath as he asked, "did you find her?"

"No, but I found something else…"

* * *

I made it to my science class, and was thrilled to see my spot in the corner of the room Lissa-free. Though I wondered what exactly happened with her and Dylan, it didn't matter when I was finally not by her right now. I sat in my seat, relieved.

On the board was written "Do warm up on page 50 in your book," and "iPods are allowed during all single work times".

I grinned slightly to myself, and brought out my iPhone that rested in my pocket. I didn't take out the headphones because I didn't need them. I unlocked my iPhone quickly, and texted Max, since it was PE for her, she would be in the locker room getting dressed out or something. She turned on her phone only during this hour.

Not like I knew or anything.

**Hey, can I talk to you after school?**

No response, so I took out my notebook to start the warm up in the text book, flipping to the appropriate page.

Nothing happened during the next minutes, and Lissa never came in, even after the bell signalizing that students were late rang.

"Okay class," Mrs. Rollings spoke to us. "Warm ups should be done, put your devices away."

I put my phone into my pocket, and a text buzzed at the last minute. Max…

**No I'm busy, Dylan and I are gonna hang.**

"Crap," I whispered under my breath. _Fine, go hang out with your pretty boyfriend. Your pretty liar of a mate._

I sound so strange, but I really don't think he deserves Max. Anybody above his level is nice for her, even that Sam guy, Lissa's ex, the super mega obnoxious player that was worse then Iggy…

Or she could be with me.

I resisted the need to smile at that thought, and closed my book as the teacher began to start the lesson.

* * *

I was finally home, and couldn't wait to update my blog post for the second time. I had an idea, and it would surely start something if anybody I knew got onto my new blog.

"Hey Nudge," I said to my sister, who was on the couch sketching out something. The television down here was playing my favorite show, though I didn't tell her I liked _Ace of Cakes_, she just so happened to turn it on.

She looked up, "Yeah Fang, what do you want? It better not be about Firehead."

"Oh, well then…" I trailed off, not meeting eye contact with my sister. I could feel her attempt at a death glare being sent at me, but since she was as…frilly as can be, I didn't even flinch.

"Oh my gosh! Fang, seriously, what else can possibly happen? Did that stuck-up moron cheat on you again or something? JUST DUMP HER," Nudge applied forcefully, and I had a sudden interest in the television show on. They were making a zombie cake now.

"Yup, she basically did cheat on me but I don't care, and you know that. I can spread lies faster than she does if I use my blog though…" I trailed off, and I had a sudden idea that Nudge must've developed in her mind too, because she all of a sudden jumped off the couch with a huge grin on her pretty face.

"OH MY GOSH HOLY BARBEQUE SAUCE!" She did a sort of fist pump, and dropped her sketchbook and began running up the stairs for who-knows-what.

Wait, "_holy barbeque sauce_"?

* * *

**I know, the last thing Nudge said came to me randomly. Because I am just weird like that…Yup.**

**Review for bacon and love, favorite for cookies and gratitude, and subscribe for holy barbeque sauce and satisfaction! Yup, that quote is gonna stick with me for a while…**


	14. Blog Update 2

_**Note to self:**_**one shall not fan girl unless necessary, such as when you listen to Kagamine Len's "Spice!" while knowing what he's saying. Or maybe when you first saw Fang's makeover in the second MR manga. What about the mere thought of Logan Lerman, who was Percy in the Lightning Thief movie? Then feel free to squeal as much as desired.**

* * *

**Vocaloids have taken over my MIND. I swear, I have more fan arts of Miku, Rin, Len, Teto, Kaito, Meiko, etc than deemed socially acceptable. ****And did I mention the five never-to-be-published fan-fictions for them I have? I know, so sad, I hold secret fan-fictions from my readers, including two Maximum Ride ones and one Jurassic Park, three How to Train Your Dragon stories, at least two Scott Pilgrim VS the World...**

**I would upload these, because half of them suck. Maybe if you want I could upload the Percy Jackson or How to Train Your Dragon ones. You ain't seeing any of the Vocaloid or Maximum Ride ones because they are full of fluff that burns my own eyes, don't ask me why I wrote them though, probably because it was late at night for the Vocaloid ones and I drank coffee for the Maximum Ride ones.**

**Let's get on to Fang's Blog now...NOTE: there is minor language, then there's a tiny...reference of sorts.**

**But before then I'm going to have to thank my amazing reviewers who got me to 80 reviews! Anna, random1ness, Lizzy, BookWorm2011, ninjastar954, xAlternativexMusicxGirlx, Xx-ThisSucks-xX, Rhaksha Ora, STALLION OF THE CIMARRON, Madam Roses, Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride, and maya!**

* * *

**You are reading Fang's Blog, welcome!  
Today's date: When Lissa and Dylan Made Out, September 14, 2011  
You are visitor number: 67**

**Let's all be Friends When I Say This…**

…because earlier, I saw my girlfriend making out with my best friend's boyfriend.

Oh God, Nudge wants the computer…

**HELLLOOOOO.** This is Nudge, Monique actually, and I have something to say. Max, you know how bitchy Lissa is, and how sneaky Dylan is lately. We aren't all morons here. You really need to open your eyes. Fang described that he saw your boyfriend pushing his girlfriend against a wall. And Lissa saw Fang run away at that. Ask her.

What about Dylan? We know he's with you now. Probably kissing you with the lips that made out with a whore. You know she lost her virginity at age thirteen, before she dated Fang? Yeah. That's Lissa for you.

ANYWAYS…You have a backstabbing boyfriend and Fang has a cheating girlfriend. End of story.

- Nudge, and a currently annoyed Fang

* * *

**- Comment on this post –**

* * *

**Comments:**

**MaxRide1:**

_Fang, Nudge, stop hallucinating. I'm with Dylan right now and he's saying he never even met Lissa._

* * *

**- Reply to this post –**

* * *

**Replies:**

Um, Nudge wrote this. And I'm not a moron, I can see. _– The blogmaster Fang_

* * *

**Gabby's_blonde_niece:**

* * *

_So…does this mean more Fax now! :D_

* * *

**- Reply to this post –**

* * *

**Replies:**

What? _– The blogmaster Fang_

Ignore her. _– I-LIK-CHIKN_

Okay…? _– The blogmaster Fang_

* * *

**I-LIK-CHKN:**

* * *

_Okay, Nudge, what are you on? The story is believable, but…WHAT THE CRAP?_

* * *

**- Reply to this post –**

* * *

**Replies:**

We only wish we knew what was wrong with her. _– The blogmaster Fang_

* * *

**Sorry about the short length, next chapter will be longer!**

**So I'm going to make another poll about which stories I should upload. It should be up soon. Please vote.**

**And, a shout-out to Xx-ThisSucks-Xx, who's reviews are highly entertaining.**

**Review, favorite, or subscribe for more chapters! And thanks for the 80 reviews guys!**


	15. Unbelievable

**Oh…hi…I know I mentioned writer's block earlier in the week, but I found out I had this chapter typed on my iPod. Be thrilled, embrace it…I guess…**

**YOU KNOW WHAT SUCKS? Three things for me, actually.**

**1. Hatsune Miku will be performing in frigging CALIFORNIA. If you didn't know, I live in TEXAS. GOD DAMMIT. Well, at least it's not Len and Rin, because if they were performing, let's just say in June you'd be finding out about a hijacking of a plane…**

**2. My Barnes and Noble had no copies of any volumes of the manga "Black Butler" (Sebastian… :D). I go home (after staring down all of the shelves and not asking for help), search up the first volume on the B&N website, insert my address, and then it says my local Barnes and Noble with a green checkmark and "IN STOCK". I rammed my head into a wall for ten minutes after that.**

**3. The world didn't end on Saturday. That sucks only because yesterday was my friends' graduation party, and we were counting down until six o'clock. I mean, originally we were joking and crap, but then everyone actually started to pray and beg…I was freaking HUGGING PEOPLE and saying how much I loved them all and "how glad I was that I am going to die with you guys". Then it was 6:05 when we were done with that.**

**I fail so badly.**

**Hmm…not much else to rant about…let's read the chapter I did not promise you guys.**

* * *

**Max POV**

_I don't think Fang was lying to me. Maybe he was just intent on ruining my life…_ I was thinking to myself. My fingers were clicking across the laptop I sat with, ferociously stabbing at every key. My brows were furrowed in annoyance, and I was collapsed on my bed with my iPod blasting beside me – Paramore's "_That's What You Get"_ if you were wondering.

I don't know why I keep thinking like somebody else is in the back of my head, maybe that one Voice I swore I had as a kid is there or something…That was a rather idiotic phase I went through.

Okay…back on track. As I rammed at my keyboard, I was typing a rather angry response to Fang's blog, that son of a bitch was saying that my boyfriend was cheating on me with his skank of a girlfriend. Maybe Lissa was thrusting her boobs in Dylan's face and flirting with him, I wouldn't be surprised at that. But if he actually was making out with her, I highly doubt that; let's just say he wouldn't be doing too well when I'm through with him.

I was lying and saying Dylan was right beside me, but it could be the truth within minutes, Dylan was to arrive soon…or eventually, it was five o'clock now.

As if in response to my inner thoughts of his arrival, the doorbell rang. Assuming it was Dylan, I rushed out to the apartment door, only to be stopped by little Ari opening the door himself, and staring up at it. I slapped my face with my hand, as I was too late. If Dylan saw Ari first, he'd get all annoyed at why I didn't tell him I had a brother. Or something along the lines of that, he's a bit too over-reactive. But as I made it into the small hallway, I saw Jeb picking up Ari lovingly, holding a bag of most likely Chinese takeout for us. "How you doing Ari?"

Ari beamed at my dad, "Great! You brought food!"

I laughed at that, butting into their little conversation. "Hey Dad, give me the bag of food…let me help you."

Jeb smiled, "Sure, Maxie. I brought extra food for your boyfriend." Why did I tell him about Dylan again? As my mouth was opened in shock, Jeb winked at me, "I'm just playing, but I can't wait to meet 'Dylan'."

He handed me the bag, and I took it into the kitchen, inhaling the many spiced up dishes in amazement, it was a miracle at how hungry I was that moment. But I'd have to wait for Dylan, if he was ever getting here.

"Hey Max – there's this boy your age looking all lost and walking around the apartments, he's coming near here," Jeb stated as he walked in.

I jumped up from my standing position over the bag of food, probably looking rather absurd as I ran out of the door of our apartment. "Dylan!"

A sandy blonde head of hair looked up from a spot down below the apartment. He couldn't see me from this odd set up, though I could see him. "Max…?" his voice called out, hesitation clear in it.

I ran down the flights of stairs, ramming myself into his shocked figure. "Dylan! You took so freaking long!" I sounded so pathetic, but I was just paranoid he was going to be making out with Lissa or something; Fang's blog put me on edge a bit.

"Um…Max…being a little odd today, aren't you?" Dylan asked pushing me off, and I reverted back to normal.

"No. But my idiotic friend Fang said you and Lissa were kissing. Dumbass, I know that's not like you at all," I stated, and his eye twitched. I started to lead him to my apartment, grabbing onto his hand.

"Yeah, he's really retarded I guess," Dylan followed me by force of his thoughts and my actions, obviously eager to meet Jeb, as I had told him how annoying he was to me.

Maybe when I complained about him I was stretching the truth a bit, but that's beside the point. Jeb is an ass sometimes, I can't deny that. I made my way up the stairs, dragging a rather confused Dylan behind me. I think I may be scaring him today…

My gosh, I'm such a freak. Well, at least I'm not a mutant bird freak with wings or something, that would be _absurd_.

I let go of Dylan's hand, and re-opened my apartment door. "Hey Dad, it was Dylan."

Jeb and Ari where not in sight, but I still smelled the food so I assumed they were setting up the table. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the bag of food to unload it on the table. Jeb was there, placing down some forks since he knew I can't use chopsticks to save my life. Ari was sitting at the table, playing with some chopsticks.

* * *

Within twenty minutes (not counting awkward introductions before dinner), Dylan and I were seated on the floor of my room with my laptop, both of us reading Fang's blog. He was glaring at every sentence, thankfully there were not too many for him to get upset over.

"Wow…what an ass…trying to break us up or something," Dylan smirked, and I nodded. Why exactly is Fang lying to me? We've only known each other for at most one and a half months.

And at my nod, Dylan turned to me and grabbed my face, pulling his lips to mine. I was instantly shocked at the contact, but after a second I melted in his arms, ignoring the fact that my father or brother could walk in any second.

Though it was Dylan I was kissing, I couldn't stop thinking about Fang's post. Dylan was kissing me. In my mind he was kissing Lissa. The image matched up.

Pushing Dylan away from me, I grabbed my laptop to publish my response. Dylan could only stare as I got up off the ground, shut my laptop off, and finally brought myself to a hovering spot above him. Maybe he was shocked at my random actions. Not every girl shrugs a kiss off. Oh, but that's not how Maximum Ride rolls.

"Are you coming or what?" I said, and reached out a hand to help him up, smirking inwardly at his confusion. Dylan nodded, and grasped my hand tightly. With that we left my room, hands still gripped together.

_Maybe I should've listened to Fang during that blog post. Wouldn't it have saved us this mess I was being drug into?_

* * *

his chapter was far from superb…but it sets a new plot. Yeah, the original one was to get Max and Fang acquainted. Mission achieved.

**I expect their freshman year to end around maybe chapter 20-25…it may take longer though.**

**I couldn't contain my laughter as I wrote the phrase "**_spice_d up dishes**". Why? Look at the italicized and underlined word. That's the one word I'll give you. And since none of you guys know my Vocaloid songs, your minds are safe... (Speak of the devil…that song just came on my iPod. Remind me why I have it on my iPod in the first place…)**

**Review, comment, or favorite for inspiration for more chapters, Private Message me if you have any ideas for this story! KATHERINE AND LIZZY I DEMAND FOR YOU TO EMAIL ME IDEAS.**


	16. I'm sorry

_I'm sorry..._

**ZOMYGOODNESS IT'S BEEN SO LONG.**

**I can't believe I almost FORGOT about this super-amazing-totally-awesome fan fiction! D: You all must be dying! It took me so long to come up with a reasonable excuse!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Which will be revealed in a moment.**

**Now! Onward to the AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

...I know. I led you on...I am sorry. You clicked on this for another chapter of this story of Max and Fang, didn't you?

But instead you're going to get the story of why I am putting it on hiatus. Yeah. I bet you all hate that word _"hiatus"_. A break. Most author's use it as a last resort. And if you can't tell, it's mine too...

I love all of you for helping me get this far. All the way to **_116 REVIEWS._** I don't think I deserve that much right now. Because in a minute, your dedication to this story will be going to waste. Listen, I love each and every one of you guys SO MUCH for sticking with this story that I didn't expect to get this far.

I just don't like Maximum Ride anymore... I mean, I do but...hardly.

I hate letting go of this Fan Fiction...but it will not last forever. I have bits and pieces of upcoming chapters. The hard part is just fitting them in. Especially after just getting to the serious plot of this. Too soon to quit on it now...so I shall come back to this. Maybe in a day, maybe a week, maybe a month. A YEAR at the absolute worse.

...Maximum Ride now reminds me of the times when the only thing running through my head was "BLACK EYED PEAS WOOOOO"...a time I love and hate so much...But now, I hate both the Black Eyed Peas and Maximum Ride to a degree. I know, my friends who read this. It's like you don't even know me anymore.

And you probably don't.

My friend...Katherine. Unsubscribe from me, unless you want your inbox filled with fan fictions for my "Japanese crap". My friend...Lizzy, odds are you should ask for me not to email you fan fiction updates, because over 95% of them will not be for Maximum Ride.

Yeah. My next fan fictions will have a huge chance of being Vocaloid ones. A few anime ones mixed in. One Percy Jackson comedy one. Hardly anything for this series.

I am sorry for abandoning the people who like this fan fiction right when plot was just developed.

I had so much in plan for you guys...

And now I've thrown it all away.

I will be uploading a Maximum Ride one shot in a few days...one of my last MR stories for a while...so here's the beginning for you:

_**The cliff that you fall off of once will ruin you, its best you stay away from the edge. Stay rational, for me.**_

_**Do not go over the side.**_

_**Stay "On the Brink of Insanity"…**_

_**But do not get off of it.**_

_**/**_

_It's not like I chose this life._

…_The life of a runaway freak._

_We hide in caves, we cry in the night because we are too afraid to be caught._

_Yes – __**we**__. There's more like me._

_Just one though._

_We lost many of our closest friends…_

_More bird kids._

_They…are gone._

So if you want to read it, mention it in your review. But for now, this may be the last time you do review this story. It contains a driven mad Max and innocent Angel. (Not as a couple, you sick people.)

Yeah,** I'M A BITCH FOR DOING THIS**. Sorry for making this all come to this.

But hiatus doesn't last forever...does it?

Reviewing this is not needed unless you want to read the new story or want to cry over this hiatus - you shouldn't do the latter.

...So please, do you want to read the one shot?

_I'm sorry..._


	17. Jealousy and Broken Bones

**Hello! I'm pretty sure this chapter is going to suck, so prepare yourself! **_**Thanks for the 125 reviews I don't deserve!**_

**But there's a reason I'm updating this story – other than the fact I never uploaded the one shot you wanted. **

**Yeah, I never did. Instead, I have a Vocaloid story_ six_ chapters in. _So shoot me._ Sorry about basically lying to you guys. I'll probably never upload the one shot.**

**I had a conversation with Lizzy over this subject on how I should upload it, but judging by the anger I was given for merely **_losing interest_ **in a fan fiction got me a bit pissed off. I said a **_hiatus_**. I didn't say I was **_abandoning the story forever**.**_** And for the people still asking me why I did it, I explained plenty of times why I was putting this on hold. I don't like Maximum Ride.**

**But ****I'm updating anyways. You guys got your way, and I did not get mine.**

**In response to some of your anonymous reviews that didn't really understand:**

_Vampire pailaii: "_Why why"? Because I don't like Maximum Ride that much anymore. _Simple as that._

_xXjaziXx: _"Until you broke my heart"? This is **fan fiction**, not a relationship. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find some other fan fictions you like that won't abandon you.

**Okay...I know I sound rude and sarcastic right now. I'm not, though. I'm just still surprised on how many people got upset that this was taking a break. I think it's just this overwhelming love that I get bitchy over - such as when all my friends call for a group hug and I'm in the middle of it. You get it? I'm claustrophobic. It's an odd analogy, but it works.**

**Back to what I was saying, I'm also updating because I just thought up this in the middle of the night. Yeah, I was thinking about you guys at 1:00 in the morning over sleeping.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I stared down the blonde that thought I was a jealous traitor, sending a glare at the boyfriend she had locked arms with. The couple exchanged a glance at each other, and the girl sent a smug smirk over her shoulder – in my direction. I tried to keep myself from fuming, clenching my fists as Iggy stared at me from beside me on by our tree, "You're still pissed off, aren't you?"

"No!" I growled, and Iggy rolled his eyes. "Okay! Maybe a little bit."

"Our little Fangy's jealous," Iggy mocked, slinging an arm around JJ's neck with a purr of sorts. "Don't you think, Jennifer?"

"Tch, Iggy can you be more of a douche?" JJ frowned, closing her eyes in annoyance directed to my step-brother.

Iggy winked at her, "If you want me to I will."

"Why am I dating you again?"

I listened to their bickering for a time, wondering where exactly Lissa was. Since Dylan was with Max – still mocking me at that, Lissa could be anywhere with anyone and I would never know who. My dark eyes scanned the courtyard in front of the high school, waiting to see the fiery mess of hair owned by my skank of a girlfriend.

But not a single strand of orange hair was in sight.

Lissa was not missed, but I still was generally concerned over where she could be. She hadn't been on our bus, she hadn't been driven up in a limousine like the last time she missed the it.

As relieved as I felt over this, I still had a pang of worry in me. What can possibly be wrong?

* * *

She wasn't here in science class either.

Or at the table at lunchtime.

Or in the hallways.

Here I was, in my last period – English, minding my own business and pretending I wasn't generally concerned over were my girlfriend was instead of paying attention to Mr. Spears drone on over punctuation.

Yeah, my teacher was pretty big on that stuff. I don't know why.

All of a sudden, an attendance aide stepped through the doors, interrupting my teacher's rant over commas. He handed Mr. Spears two pink slips, and ran away at my teacher's cold gaze.

"James and Nick Walker, you guys better get down to the office with your things. Don't take your time, I don't prefer these interruptions," he held the papers in the air, and Iggy rushed up, grabbing one and running out of the classroom before I could even close my binder.

I hurried after him, grabbing the slip from my annoyed teacher, and dashing out after Iggy.

I jogged past the janitors' closet, ready to go home early. I wondered why my mother was here anyways…

Iggy was nowhere in sight, that idiot was probably running around the halls trying to escape this school. He wasn't too fond of it if you can't tell by his actions.

When I stepped past the nurse's office, a flash of color caught my eye – an orange that was never there before. I froze, and being the nosy person I was I put my head through the doorway.

My girlfriend was there on a cot, and after further inspection I saw her jaw line was bruised, there lay an icepack on her forehead, her lipstick-smothered lips were chapped and busted, and her right eye was shut and swollen. Lissa was hurt, _badly_.

And though I had been waiting for this day – begging for a time to see Lissa so weak, I felt my stomach churning in fear for her sake.

"So I see you figured out why we called you down," a voice said from behind me, and I whipped my body around to see the Headmaster glaring me down, a frown on his lips.

"What…?" I asked, and Iggy appeared from behind him, pointing and sticking his tongue out. I stared at him at back at the Headmaster, my eyes flickering between the two.

"It's best you come with us."

* * *

**Yeah. Fang cares. Sorry, Fax lovers. *is partially crying over that fact too***

**I built up a plot that I like in here, and if you're wondering you better not be hating on Lissa forever because she's not exactly how she seems. I mean, I actually like her character in a few chapters so…**

**Review, favorite, or subscribe for inspiration that drives me into updating.**


End file.
